Liar
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ ooc ; bxb ; daddy-kink ] Sialan. Lelaki Thailand itu memang selalu lupa diri ketika berada didepan kamera. Kali ini lupa dirinya malah membuat Yuta ingin memperkosanya ditempat. / "Di depan kamera saja bisa, baby. Masa didepan daddy tidak?" [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Yuta, N x Chittaphon, L ] [ Yuten ] [ BASED ON SM DANCE STUDIO [CAM] 1's VIDEO ]


**2:44pm**. Jaehyun langsung berlari di koridor saat merasakan ia terlambat hampir 15 menit di kelas _dance_ -nya siang ini. Tak peduli ada beberapa _sunbae_ yang menyapanya. _Sunbae_ yang menyapa Jaehyun hanya tersenyum, mengetahui Jaehyun terlambat karena ia berlari.

Jaehyun baru saja memasuki _practice room_ saat menemukan Ten menari tidak jelas didepan sebuah benda kotak yang menggantung di dinding. Jaehyun langsung tahu itu adalah kamera, karena seluruh penghuni gedung SM juga tahu, kalau ada kamera, pasti disitu ada Ten. Sepertinya lelaki Thailand itu baru menyelesaikan sesi pertama kelas _dance_ -nya bersama Yuta, Hansol, Winwin, Taeil, Kun, dan Doyoung.

Jaehyun melangkah mendekati Ten, lalu memasang wajah polos bak anak kecilnya. Kepalanya yang tertutup _white baseball cap_ menghadap kamera, lalu matanya menatap lensa dengan binar polosnya. Seakan akan sama seperti Ten yang menyukai kamera.

Ten memegang kepala Jaehyun, seolah akan mengerakkan kepala _dongsaeng_ -nya bak boneka. Jaehyun yang mengerti langsung melambaikan tangannya ke lensa, seolah-olah ia sedang menyapa.

Yang dilakukan Ten adalah kode agar Jaehyun menyapa lensa itu. Jaehyun menurutinya hanya karena ia berpendapat kalau video ini pasti akan disebarluaskan nanti.

Entah kapan pastinya.

.

.

.

 ** _Liar_**

 _A fanfiction from_ _ **jaehyurn.**_

 ** _Yuta, Nakamoto x Chittaphon, Leechaiyapornkul_**

 ** _Mention a lot brand name, location,_** _and_ _ **many more.**_

 ** _Warn! This_** _is_ _ **YAOI/BoysLove, Daddy-kink detected!**_

 ** _Insipired_** _by_ _ **SM DANCE STUDIO [CAM]**_ _on_ _ **Youtube.**_

 _(Yang nonton videonya pasti tau dong, Ten nge-wiggle? Nah oke aku terinspirasi dari situ, wkwkwk. Oiya buat ddcmkj dan nct chatroom (ini panjang makanya lama :( lalu juga aku lagi receh parah jadi agak bingung-), sedang proses pengerjaan, kalo yang ini udah aku buat sehari setelah video rilis. Daripada ntar berdebu dan ilang, mending aku publish :3_

 _Biar ga bingung ntar, aku jelasin ya, ini awal-awal emang Jaehyun-centric dulu, soalnya dia juga muncul terus di video sama Ten. Kalo kata anak fandom sih, Jaehyun everywhere because he's lived in everywhere for 4 years-_

 _p.s. kalau huruf w banyak hilang, maafin soalnya keyboardnya error, kakakku sering main dilaptop ini dan akhirnya sering mencet w terus. Ini aja mencetnya susahnya minta ampun. Dan hati-hati, ini isinya umpatan semua.)_

 ** _And always, other standard warn_** _is_ _ **applied.**_

.

.

.

.

 **2:50pm**. Lagu yang pernah dan masih _hits_ sampai sekarang itu mengundara di _practice room_.

 ** _All about that bass_** **.**

Jaehyun berjalan sambil mengenggam botol minumnya, menggerutu karena ia melupakan makan siangnya karena tadi merasa terlambat. Padahal sebenarnya kelasnya baru dimulai nanti jam setengah lima bersama Taeyong, Johnny, Hansol, Mark, Jeno, Jaemin, dan Jisung. Mungkin ingatannya tiba-tiba memburuk karena ia mengingat jadwal hari Senin bukannya hari Jumat.

Sialan.

Tapi rasa sebalnya berubah jahil saat ingat kalau ada kamera disisi _practice room_. Ia berbalik, lalu berjalan dengan _playfull_. Mendekati kamera, ia mulai menggerakkan kepalanya seperti ayam. Menatap kamera tanpa rasa bersalah.

Ten yang melihatnya tertawa tanpa suara dan mulai ikut dalam kegilaan Jaehyun. ia mulai berjalan ketengah ruangan, lalu mendekati kamera lurus. Menggerakkan badannya _random_ , lalu tanpa sengaja menyingkap celana pendeknya. _Oh, mungkin juga sengaja._

Yuta yang memerhatikan mereka dari pojok ruangan tersedak minumannya sendiri melihat kejadian tersebut. Sialan. Kekasihnya dengan santai memamerkan paha mulusnya. Padahal itu **_BUKAN_** untuk pekerjaan. Padahal selama ini ia tidak pernah mau memamerkan _asset_ tersebut kalau bukan tuntutan pekerjaan. Lagipula ini akhir Januari, artinya masih musim dingin. Mengapa kekasihnya ini tadi memilih celana pendek untuk latihan?

Yuta mulai menyeringai saat Ten memainkan bokongnya dan bertepuk tangan. Lalu seringainya makin lebar saat Ten beberapa kali menyentuh bagian terlarangnya.

 _Sepertinya kekasihnya ini ingin diperkosa sampai benar-benar lemas._

.

.

 _These new walls that are different colours again, this new world I'm falling deeper._

.

.

 **2:54pm**. Lagu selanjutnya terputar. Di benak Ten, langsung muncul sebuah ide gila yang cukup fantastis, dan beresiko tinggi.

Ia segera bersiap siap didepan kamera, lalu menggerakkan tubuhnya, membuat satu ruangan tertawa dan heboh. Taeil terlihat penasaran, _kenapa Ten selalu didekat benda hitam yang menggantung di sudut ruangan?_

Taeil berjalan sambil tersenyum canggung. Senyumnya melebar saat melihat lensa, seakan mengetahui apa alasan Ten sedari tadi dekat dekat ke benda tersebut.

Setelahnya ia berbalik dan malah terkejut saat Ten menggoyangkan bokongnya. _Wiggle wiggle_. Seisi ruangan sudah heboh menertawakan kakak Kulisara itu. Nakamoto Yuta sendiri terlihat berjalan menjauhi Ten saat anak itu menggoyangkan bokongnya pertama kali.

Saat yang lain tertawa, kekasih Ten barulah menengok dan memasang wajah tak percaya.

 _Apa apaan?_

Hansol yang melihat Yuta berekspresi begitu malah tambah tertawa heboh. Ia mendekati Yuta dan berbisik kepadanya. "Kukira Ten sekarang sudah ingat diri dikamera karena sebentar lagi debut."

Yuta menggeram pelan. "Ya. Sepertinya aku juga harus menyalahkan orang yang memasukkan **_7/11_** di _playlist_ hari ini. Walau terputarnya saat _break_ sebelum kelas selanjutnya. Kan dia tidak bisa menahan diri setiap ada lagu yang seperti ini, hyung."

Hansol masih tertawa. "Daripada menggerutu, mending ikutan mereka tuh."

Yuta hanya mengangguk dan mengangkat bahunya acuh. Ia langsung berlari ke dekat kamera dan melakukan _sit up_. Memasang wajah bahagia tanpa beban yang sudah ia kuasai bertahun-tahun lalu.

Ten yang melihatnya ikut berlari, lalu menggerakkan bokong dan badannya _random_ disebelah kekasihnya, setelahnya ia berbalik untuk membungkukkan badannya. Yang lain makin tertawa heboh, Yuta juga. Yuta tertawa sambil memegangi betis Ten. Menertawakan wajah member lain yang _dorky_ saat tertawa.

Sialan. Yuta memang tertawa, tapi tertawa sambil disuguhi bokong montok Ten saat membungkuk adalah hal yang amat tidak bagus.

.

.

 _I can't take my eyes off for even a moment, you're beautiful._

.

.

 **4:07pm**. Lagu entah keberapa mengalun terus di _practice room_. John yang mendengar lagu yang satu ini langsung tergerak. Ia menepuk paha Ten perlahan dan mengajaknya berdiri.

"Bisa kan gerakannya **_Watch Me_**?" Tanya John memastikan. Ten yang linglung hanya mengangguk dan ikut berdiri. John menyeret Ten ke kamera di sudut ruangan. Ten hanya pasrah karena ia tidak punya tenaga sama sekali setelah latihan sesi terakhir.

Ten langsung tersenyum saat mengetahui maksud hyung Amerikanya ini dan langsung bergabung untuk _gila-gilaan_. Mark yang melihatnya menahan tawa karena gerakan Ten yang berantakkan. Tetapi setelahnya mata Mark menemukan Yuta melihat keduanya dari belakang dengan pandangan tajam.

Mark tidak tahu apa arti tatapan lelaki Osaka tersebut. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka. Apakah Yuta cemburu?

"Bukan, mana mungkin Yuta cemburu, lagian John hyung kan setia sama Hansol hyung," Jaehyun disamping Mark berbicara pelan. Membuat Mark terkejut setengah mati. "Dia itu sebal karena tadi Ten hyung nge- _wiggle_."

"Hah?" Mark tambah kebingungan. "Tapi kan dia harusnya bahagia."

"Iya. Tapi dia sebal karena Ten hyung melakukannya didepan pelatih juga. Kan Kim _noona_ tertarik dengan Ten hyung. Untung saja Kim _noona_ hanya melatih kita sebulan sekali."

"Ah, kalau aku jadi Yuta hyung dan Ten hyung jadi Hyuckkie, aku sudah menyeret Hyuckkie dan memperkosanya ditempat."

.

.

 _I'll act calm, as if it's nothing._

 _So you won't know that I like you._

.

.

"Ten, Yuta, cepat! Kelas sebentar lagi mulai!" Suara Kim _noona_ mengusir Yuta dan Ten yang masih bertahan di _practice room_ mengundara.

"Ya." Yuta hanya menjawab pendek. Ia mendekati kamera sebentar lalu segera menuju pintu. Ia berbalik, lalu melihat Ten dan Jaehyun masih berbicara di kamera. Yuta hanya menghela nafas melihat Ten yang tak rela meninggalkan kamera.

 _Benar-benar, deh_.

Tapi setelahnya Ten meninggalkan ruangan.

"Seru ya." Suara Yuta memecah keheningan diantara keduanya. Kedua sejoli ini sedang berjalan di koridor, perjalanan pulang ke dorm.

"Ya, tentu saja!" Ten berbicara dengan semangat, tidak mengerti maksud kekasihnya. Ia hanya mengira bahwa Yuta berbicara tentang kegilaan mereka di kamera.

"Kamu seneng ya, _baby_ , nge- _wiggle_ depan kamera sama Kim _noona_?" Yuta memperjelas.

"Hah?" Ten menatap Yuta tak mengerti. Yuta hanya mendesah sambil mengusap wajahnya.

" _Baby_ mau godain _daddy_ apa gimana? Apa mau bikin _daddy_ cemburu?" Yuta mendekat, lalu berbisik sambil menggigit daun telinga Ten sekilas.

Ten melotot lucu, bibirnya ia gigit menahan desah. Tangannya memukul lengan Yuta lalu menutup wajahnya yang terbakar. " _Aniyaaa!_ " Elaknya.

"Sudah," Yuta melepaskan tangan Ten yang menempel lekat diwajahnya, lalu menggandengnya seperti pasangan kekasih umumnya. "Ayo pulang. Kita bicarakan baik baik."

"Um."

.

.

 _Do you want to go together with me to the end of this maze?_

.

.

"Uh, _daddy_ , sakit."

"Sama yang kurasakan saat kau menggoda yang lain, _baby_." Yuta menyeringai, bersiap memberikan _hukuman_.

"Ah!" Ten menjerit, membuat Yuta terlihat puas.

" _Daddy_ , sakiiiit~" Ten kembali mengeluhkan hal yang sama. Tapi Yuta terlihat acuh. Ah, rasanya Ten mau menangis saja—

Yuta mengusap ujung mata Ten, membersihkan cairan murni yang paling dibencinya.

—Oh atau sedang menangis?

"Jangan menangis, _darl_. _Daddy_ harus menghukum dirimu karena sudah sangat-sangat nakal."

"Uh. _BabyTen_ nakal darimana, _daddy_?"

Yuta mengelus kulit dada Ten, membuat lelaki Thailand tersebut menggelinjang. Bibirnya bermain di ceruk leher Ten.

" _Baby_ , coba lihat apa yang telah _baby_ lakukan sedari siang. Memamerkan paha _baby_ bukan untuk pekerjaan, menyentuh ini," Tangan Yuta beralih ke kejantanan kekasihnya, menggenggamnya, kemudian mengelusnya perlahan, memberikan kenikmatan yang menyiksa. "Berulang kali bukan untuk pekerjaan. Dan yang paling nakal adalah memainkan pantat berisi ini," Yuta meremas bokong Ten agak keras. "Didepan Kim _noona_. _Baby_ tahu sendiri kan, kalau _daddy_ sangat benci hal terakhir?"

Semua sentuhan yang dilakukan Yuta tak ayal membuat Ten terbuai dan mulai melantunkan nyanyian surga bagi Yuta. Ten hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yuta, tak sanggup berbicara karena Yuta masih setia bermain di lehernya dan bokongnya.

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih dilakukan?" Ten menatap Yuta takut. Yuta tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambut hitam Ten. Berusaha membuat Ten tak begitu ketakutan.

"Habisnya _baby_ kan suka lagu itu," Ten menghela nafasnya, lalu mulai pasrah dengan sakit di tangannya yang terborgol dan terhimpit oleh badannya serta badan Yuta. " _Baby_ tidak sadar kalau ada Kim _noona_." Yuta sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya menindih Ten, tetapi tubuhnya yang polos menempel dengan lekat diatas tangan dan perut Ten yang juga polos.

"Alasan diterima. _Daddy_ tahu _baby_ bagaimana, lagipula _daddy_ hanya tak terima," Yuta mencium kening Ten lembut. Tapi Ten tidak merasakan kelembutan dari ciuman tersebut, karena ia tahu Yuta sedang berada di _cruel daddy mode_ -nya. "Tapi _baby_ tetap harus dihukum. _Hmm.._ bagaimana kalau _baby_ juga melakukan _wiggle_? Diatas _daddy_." Tangan Yuta membelai seluruh bagian depan tubuh Ten, membuat Ten menggelinjang tak karuan.

" _Mwo?!_ " Ten melotot, lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. " _Maldo andwae!_ _Baby_ malu!"

"Di depan kamera saja bisa, _baby_. Masa didepan _daddy_ tidak?" Yuta memposisikan Ten duduk, menyandar pada bantal yang telah dibuat berdiri. Bibir Yuta yang masih setia bermain di leher mulai menginvasi dada kekasihnya, mengecup kulit mulus itu dengan seringan kapas.

"Uh... _baby_ malu, _daddy_."

"Apa _daddy_ ajukan 2 pilihan hukuman? Bagaimana kalau pilihan keduanya _baby_ _striptease_ didepan _daddy_?"

"Yasudah _baby_ pilih yang pertama saja. Uh, _daddy_ selalu memberikan pilihan yang _baby_ benci."

.

.

 _It will get closer if it's with you._

.

.

Yuta selalu kecanduan dengan bagian tubuh Ten yang satu ini. Dan kali ini kekasihnya menyajikan dengan apik, membuat Yuta makin kecanduan, membuat pinggulnya tak berhenti bergerak.

" _D-daddy-hh_ , bisa lepaskan- _hhh_ borgol _baby_? _Hhh-please_." Disela-sela hukuman, Ten berbicara, pertamakalinya setelah 15 menit dihabiskan untuk mendesah tak karuan, dan melemparkan makian.

Yuta menggeleng walau tak terlihat oleh Ten, karena kekasihnya sendiri sedang memamerkan punggung mulus tanpa cacat itu kepada dirinya. " _No, no, no._ _Baby_ akan pakai itu terus sampai— _argh! Fuck!_ —nanti _daddy_ sampai, bagaimana?" Tangan Yuta meremas bagian favoritnya, membuat Ten memekik antara kaget dan nikmat.

" _Daddy_ , _please..._ buka borgolnya," Ten masih tetap melakukan hukumannya. "Apapun selain borgol, _please_. Hukum _baby_ apapun, selain borgol. Ugh."

Oh, kalian tahu kan apa hukuman Ten? Seperti yang sudah Ten pilih, ia melakukan _wiggle_ diatas Yuta.

Tetapi Yuta rupanya benar-benar licik hari ini. Saat baru saja Ten menggoyangkan bokongnya, ternyata Yuta telah mempersiapkan kejantanannya sendiri dan melesakkan kedalam diri Ten. Membuat Ten hampir kehilangan kendali.

" _No,_ " Yuta mengeluarkan ultimatum. "Tidak akan. Tapi karena _baby_ menginginkan hukuman lain, _daddy_ akan kabulkan." Yuta menyeringai, tangannya meraba-raba nakas dan mencari kotak yang sepertinya tak Ten sadari sejak memasuki kamar. Dengan cekatan, Yuta mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk seperti cincin.

" _Daddy, what do you me—shit!_ " Ten merasakan ada sesuatu yang melingkupi kejantanannya, reflek mengumpat. " _Ige mwoya?!_ "

"Harusnya kau tahu itu apa, _baby_ ," Tangan Yuta yang masih bertengger di kejantanan Ten, mulai memanjakannya. "Apa perlu _daddy_ beritahu sekali lagi? Baiklah. Itu adalah _cockring_. Coba jawab, apa yang melingkupi penismu sekarang, _baby_?" Pinggul Yuta menghentak keras, menubruk bagian manis didalam sana. Ten menjerit nikmat, kepalanya ia dongak, melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya.

" _Cockring, daddy_. Ugh," Ten menjawab disela-sela kegiatan menggoyangkan bokongnya " _Fuck. Baby_ ingin ini segera berakhir."

"Kalau begitu, rayu _daddy_ agar cepat _daddy_ sampai, _baby._ Jangan hanya mengumpat. _Baby_ tidak akan dapat klimaks sebelum _daddy_."

" _Daddy, please, fill me._ "

Yuta tak menunjukkan respon apapun, pinggulnya masih bergerak tetapi ia tak berbicara. Membuat Ten gemas, mencari kalimat yang efektif.

" _Daddy, fill me with your sperm, from your damn-huge cock. Make me feel high, feel warm._ " Ten akhirnya kehabisan akal, ia hanya mengeluarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya. " _Baby need your huge cock, daddy. Need your sperm. Give it to me, please~_ "

Yuta menyeringai, lalu menghentak Ten lebih keras. " _As your wish, baby_. Tapi jangan mengeluh pagi nanti karena bau sperma." Ten hanya mengangguk, lalu menggoyangkan bokongnya berlawanan dengan arah sodokkan Yuta, membuat kenikmatan bertambah berkali-kali lipat.

" _Shit, more, daddy!_ " Tangan Ten yang terkunci hanya bisa bertumpu di paha Yuta, sedangkan tangan Yuta sendiri memberikan _service_ ganda di kejantanan dan _nipple_ lelaki kelahiran Thailand itu.

" _Sure._ "

Setelah satu kata, Ten menjerit makin tak karuan karena kecepatan Yuta bertambah, membuat Ten makin melayang, membuat dirinya merasakan kenikmatan duniawi yang memabukkan.

Setelah beberapa menit dan beberapa puluh sodokkan, Yuta menggeram.

" _I'm close_."

" _Too!_ " Ten menjerit, tak bisa menahan klimaksnya ditahan oleh _cockring_.

Bersamaan dengan puncaknya sendiri, Yuta melepas _cockring_ Ten.

" _AH!_ " Ten meledak, spermanya mengotori kasur, kaki Yuta, dan tubuhnya sendiri. Sedangkan Yuta meninggalkan kehangatan yang familiar di tubuh Ten.

Ten merebahkan tubuhnya diatas Yuta, lalu mengeluh. "Capeeeeek~" Yuta tertawa, lalu mengelus rambut Ten yang menggelitik lehernya.

"Oiya."

"Ada apa, _baby_?" Ten menunjukkan tangannya yang terborgol, lalu mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Borgolnya, lepasin, _daddy_!" Yuta tertawa kembali, lalu meraba-raba nakas, mencari kunci borgol. 5 menit mencari, Yuta kebingungan. Tangannya tak meraba kunci sekalipun daritadi!

" _Baby_ , kuncinya hilang sepertinya."

"APA?!"

.

.

 _The moment I meet your eyes, my heart's already blue._

.

.

.

.

 **END.**

.

.

[A/N]:

B*NGS*T.

INI AKU BUAT APAAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHSIALAN. KALAU KURANG HOT MAAPKEUN x"D

KENAPA JADI SEMI BDSM BEGINI. NIATNYA NGGAK. Otak-otak di jariku ternyata lebih berkuasa. (aku rasa main borgol dan cockring itu udah semi bdsm karena s dari bdsm sendiri dari sadism/sadistic, yang intinya penyiksaan. HAHAHA aku belum terlalu ngerti, yang mau jelasin full silahkan.)

Pokoknya ini aku buat karena terlalu gemes pas liat Ten ngewiggle. MAU NGUMPAT SERIUSAN. GEMES BANGET. Mana pantatnya Chitta kan seksi :(

BTW NAKAMOTOKU GANTENG BANGET YAALLAH DI TEASER. Sayang aja rambutnya kayak mi kriting dicelupin dark chocolate (apa ini) :(

Sumpah Nakamoto benar benar merusak bias listku. HAECHAN JUGA. WINWIN JUGA. KIM DONGHYUCK, DONG SICHENG, KALIAN GANTENGNYA NYEBELIN, ASLI.

Trio J (Jaehyun-John-Jisung) alr not exist lagi. biasku sekarang selain trio J udah nambah Nakamoto Yuta. (lalu bingung nentuin kependekan mereka.) (YATAPI NCT PERUSAK BIAS LIST SEMUA SIH, NGGAK HERAN.)

DAN HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AKU NGEDIT INI GASELESE SELESE GARA GARA kak **_bbykon_** , kak **_porororororong_** , dan **_two lil' monster._** KALIAN NGEHANCURIN KONSENKU KARENA LINE NYALA TERUS KARENA NOTIF DARI KALIAN QAQ. Tapi ku sayang kalian. HAHAHAHAHA. Akhirnya aku bisa publish ini malem banget gara gara konsenku terpecah belah ngedit sama balesin kalian QAQ

 _Last, review please? /aegyo with Jisung-ie/_

.

.

 _Xoxo,_

 ** _Jaehyurn._**

 **(4** **th** **July 2k16)**


End file.
